


#NSFWVictuuriWeek

by TierKitchiero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Smut, only chapter two, victor wearing a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TierKitchiero/pseuds/TierKitchiero
Summary: So, Tumblr fandom is having a Victuuri NSFW Week and this is my contribution to it.





	1. Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is based on the first prompt "Exploration" and basically is a drabble filled with fluff and smut, I hope you like it, please forgive my mistakes if you find any!

#VictuuriNSFWWeek

Day 1: Exploration

First Time

The blinds were closed, the room was only lighted by the warm light of the nightstand lamp, and the only sound present was the erratic breathing of both of them, combined with the wet kissing sounds and quiet moans, that both let escape their lips from time to time.

They were kissing passionately and urgently, trying to remove, as quickly as possible, the annoying pieces of clothing that were hiding them from each other.

The initial shyness and doubt was replaced by pure lust and an urgent need of touch and kiss each other, the moment they both were shirtless in front of the other they began to walk towards the big bed in the center of the room, not breaking the kiss in any moment.

The silver haired man, landed on top his beloved Japanese, he abandoned his lips, and started wandering across his pale neck and chest, leaving small red marks and saliva traces were his mouth landed on the soft skin, feeling his cock, trapped inside his pants, beginning to ache in need, after the delightful sounds the dark-haired boy was making.

Victor’s hands and lips were boldly exploring Yuuri’s body up and down with no hesitation, trying to find the places that drove mad his new lover, he put extra emphasis on the tiny pink buttons that were proudly erect on top of his chest, licking, sucking and rolling them between his fingertips, causing his young lover to whimper in need.

The Russian wanted more, he spent countless nights touching himself in that bed, imagining the scene that was happening in that moment, wanting to explore his pupil’s body and wanting to make him his on top of that expensive blue bedspread that he bought thinking of him, and now that the man who stole his heart was there, ready to give himself to him, and Victor was shaking with excitement and anticipation.

Feeling confident, he pulled off Yuuri’s pants alongside his underwear and shoes, letting his already fully-erect cock free, Victor admired for a second the tiny drops of precum that were escaping from the tip of it; while swallowing the extra saliva he produced upon the delicious vision, he kneeled on the bed, rising himself, wanting to capture in his brain, the breathtaking image that naked and aroused Yuuri was.

"Beautiful" he said in a whisper, while caressing the long pale legs of his lover and spreading them so he could accommodate himself between them, the raven-haired boy, made a squeaky sound out of surprise, after finding himself completely naked and exposed, in front of the man he had admired for so many years.

Victor’s pupils were blown with desire, his cheeks red and lips swollen from all the kissing, for a moment, Yuuri wanted to cover himself feeling conscious of the situation, but, one of the big warm hands of the Russian started to stroke his throbbing cock, and he got lost for a moment in the waves of pleasure that the touch produced in him, erasing the intention off his mind.

“Vi-victor” the Japanese moaned after the administrations, closing his eyes not capable of keeping them open, as he squeezed bedspread underneath him, shuddering from pleasure, enjoying the touch of the hands he fantasied about so many times.

“Kiss me” Yuuri demanded trying to reach the man he loved, Victor complied immediately, going down reaching his lover’s lips and kissing him tenderly while slowly stroking him, adoring the noises the young man couldn’t suppress.

“Faster” Yuuri begged, desperately thrusting his hips towards the man above him, the silver-haired man chuckled a little at the Japanese demanding attitude “Relax moya lyubov', we have all night” he told him while kissing his neck and slowing the strokes, going down his body again, worshipping every inch of skin.

The Russian wanted him to enjoy as much as possible their first time together, he marked a slow peace exploring every part of Yuuri’s body, marveling every time the young man moaned loudly under his touch, he wanted to imprint his touch and make it unforgettable, so, the beautiful man could only think about him and his lips on his skin.

After a while, when Yuuri was desperately pleading for more, Victor couldn’t resist the urge of taking him in his mouth, the dark-haired man gasped at the sensation, he shivered feeling his lover’s tongue on his length, “VICTOR!” he screamed in pleasure when the Russian took him in completely inside his wet and warm cavity.

Victor sucked and licked speeding up his movements, making the young man roll his eyes and repeat his name like a prayer over and over again, Yuuri’s hips jerked unexpectedly at the glorious sensation, he felt his cock hitting the back of Victor’s throat, fearing he would choked at the movement, even there the Russian didn’t stop and continued swallow him down enthusiastically.

A warm pool was forming inside Yuuri’s gut, “Victor… I’m… close…” he warned between moans, the skating legend didn’t stop, he hummed acknowledging his lover’s condition, wanting him to come undone inside his mouth, Yuuri felt the vibrations of his vocal chords pulsating around his cock, seconds later he came screaming Victor’s name and emptying his seed inside the older man’s mouth.

“Vkusno!” Victor said, after swallowing Yuuri’s cum completely and licking his lips happily, “You are delicious moya lyubov'” whispered climbing up the Japanese body seeking his lips, Yuuri felt wrecked, he tasted himself in Viktors mouth and somehow, the bitter taste made him horny again, his spend cock started to come alive surprising himself.

Victor smiled between kisses, feeling his lover’s hardening against his own, “I knew your stamina wasn’t exclusive for the ice, Solnyshko” he said lightly watching Yuuri’s cheeks reddening at the comment, “I’m glad because I’m not nearly done with you”

They urgently kissed again, touching eagerly, leaving marks on each other bodies wanting the moment last forever, promising to cherish the first time they became one.


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #NSFWVictuuriWeek
> 
> Day 2: Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing a fic based on the movie Moulin Rouge and this is a scene I wrote for it, which I think fits perfectly with this prompt.
> 
> I’m writing this fic in Spanish so, this is a translation of my own work.
> 
> If you wish to read it you can find the fic in FanFiction and Wattpad, you can find me under the same user name.
> 
> If you are familiar with the movie in this AU, Victor takes Satine’s place and Yuuri Christian’s
> 
> If you have no idea what I’m talking about, basically Victor is a beautiful can-can dancer who people call “The Sparkling Diamond”, who also sells his nights to wealthy men and wants to become a famous actor. One day a duke (JJ) arrives to the Moulin Rouge with the intention of transforming the nightclub into a theater and Victor into a real actor, the condition is that Victor must exclusively be with him, because of a mistake Victor meets Yuuri, a poor writer, and falls in love with him, they love each other very much and start a secret relationship, hiding themselves from the duke and Victor’s coworkers.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you like it, and again forgive my mistakes.
> 
> (Extract out of : Chapter 9 “Los amantes son descubiertos”)

…

Victor was kissing him impatiently, over the expensive red leather couch the duke bought for him so he could properly rest, the diamond was gloomy because after that encounter they would spend many afternoons afar from each other, since the silver-haired man would start again with his singing classes, that were necessary for the production of the play.

“Yuuri~, I need you, I don’t know what I will do without you… I think I’ll die” Victor whispered between moans, while he was leaving love bites on the writer’s neck and chest, and he hastily unbuttoned his lover’s ivory shirt, “Don’t say that, we will see each other every day” the young Japanese answered, while he was fighting against the laces of the beautiful blue dress the diamond was wearing, “I won’t be able to touch you or kiss you, I will lose my mind” the Russian man insisted while he was successfully removing his lover’s pants suit and underwear, throwing them away into a pile of clothing next to his shirt, meanwhile Yuuri between kisses was still fighting against the fluffy dress, after a while he finally was able to remove it completely, leaving the diamond dressed in a stunning black corset, lingerie and matching stockings.

Yuuri loved Victor no matter what the silver-haired man was wearing, he loved him dressed in men clothing and no makeup, like he was used to look when they were alone in the writer’s apartment; he loved him in the gigantic fluffy dresses, smoky eyes and red lips he was forced to wear while walking around the Moulin Rouge; no matter how the diamond looked, Yuuri always let himself be seduced and fell before the charms of that wonderful person.

But something inside him burnt every time he looked at him dressed in a corset, sexy lingerie and tight stockings glued to his delicious tights, and every time he got the chance of putting his eyes on such erotic vision, something animal took over him, wanting to mark the delightful man as his.

Every encounter they had had, Yuuri, let Victor took over the act, he knew that something inside Victor needed to take control of the situation, so, the diamond wouldn’t feel underappreciated as so many times he felt before Yuuri, he knew the Russian was addicted to the power he felt every time he had him under him, there were times when the Japanese man wanted to lead the encounter, however, every single time, feeling overwhelmed by his inexperience and the piercing blue eyes of his lover he ended up bottoming, but that day, something took over him.

Skillfully, he took the silver-haired man by the waist and roll him over inverting their positions, leaving himself for the first time on top of the diamond, who, astonished by his boldness let escaped a squeaky sound out of surprise and excitement, “Yuuri?!” the diamond asked impressed, he wanted to know what was happening to his lover, but the words got stuck inside his throat after looking directly at the warm chocolate pools fogged by desire, not wanting to waste more time, Yuuri started to give wet kisses to his lover’s neck, fighting the intense need of marking the beautiful pale skin in the process.

Very gently and passionately, he started to caress up and down the long and shapely legs of the silver-haired man, while his wet lips went down the Russian man kissing and licking his chest, Victor shuddered from pleasure under the loving touches of his lover, “Yuuri…” Victor gasped surprised, after feeling one of the mischievous hands of the writer squeezing one of his butt cheeks, the Japanese man one more time, took possession of his lover’s lips, tenderly biting his lower lip, making the older man whimper.

Victor was shocked, never before Yuuri had acted like that and he was loving it, seeing the want in his blown pupils and feeling the urgent need in his touch, were making him feel fascinated, he needed more of that loving touch, “Yuuri~” Victor crooned in the shell of his younger lover ear, while wrapping his legs around his slim waist and rubbing his lace covered hardening against his lover’s naked cock “Take me…” the diamond whispered as he playfully bit the Japanese man’s lobe.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Victor found himself staring at the red leather of the couch, supported on his forearms and knees, and his hips on the air “Yuri?” he asked a little bit scared by the sudden change of positions, “I want to try something” The Japanese man answered in a whisper sensually as he left a tiny kiss behind his lover’s ear, Victor got stiffed, feeling Yuuri’s hands undoing his stockings and pulling down his briefs, “Relax my love, If you want me to stop please tell me” the younger man begged as the silver-haired man shivered from pleasure feeling his lover’s breath and a tiny kiss on his lower back.

The diamond closed his eyes feeling impatient, he didn’t know what he was waiting for, he started to lightly shiver when he felt how Yuuri took his hip delicately and raise them even more, forcing him to put his face against the couch.

He couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped from his lips when he felt a wet and warm lick on his rim, he had to bite his lips hard, almost to the point of making them bleed, to avoid the screams of pleasure that threaten to escape his mouth after replicas of the erotic caress kept coming over and over again, the diamond knew that if someone heard his begging moans they would be screwed, but he couldn’t help to whimper after a finger joined the playful tongue inside him, the silver haired man wanted to scream at the sensation, soon after a second finger joined and then a third one, alongside a skillful hand stroking his aching cock.

Victor twisted from pleasure on the couch, drowning in a wave of ecstasy, feeling Yuuri’s tongue and fingers inside him coming in and out frenetically, as the hand on his length speeded its movements, while he chanted Yuuri’s name as a prayer; he didn’t last long after all the administrations, the greatest orgasm he had ever experienced hit him like cannonball making his seed tarnish the expensive leather and making his legs lose the strength.

“I’m not done with you yet” the Japanese man said lovingly, as her turned his lover around, putting the diamond on his back as he was trying to catch his breath, the silver-haired man looked wrecked, his cheeks were astonishingly red, his lips swollen for all the biting and his pupils blown with lust; the raven-haired man smiled sweetly at him, and without a second thought he caught his lips in a soft kiss, holding him in his arms, whispering sweet nothings between kisses.

The diamond stroked lovingly the back of his lover, pressing him against his body as he wrapped his legs around his waist, feeling the length of the writer hard and needy against his own, that started to come alive again after the friction of their hips, making both of them moan loudly on the lips of the other.

The sweet kiss turned erotic, at the time their movements speeded, the silver-haired man, moved a hand so he could gently stroke the throbbing cock of his lover, making Yuuri gasp against his lips at the sensation, Victor, noticing his lover lost in pleasure, took the wheel again and twisted their positions, and with a quick movement he found himself straddling him, Victor reached the writer’s cock and rubbed it firmly from the base to the tip, Yuuri jerked underneath him grabbing his waist as Victor looking directly at his eyes lined himself up and sank slowly down his length, making the blushed Japanese sit up abruptly after the glorious sensation, leaving him mounted on his thighs.

When Yuuri sank himself completely into the diamond, he let out a sigh and hid his head against the shoulder of his beloved Russian, who after staying motionless for a moment, taking time to adjust himself to the invasion, he clung to his beloved’s back and began softly to ride him, unable to suppress the groan that the action caused him, the Japanese gripped his waist, still covered with the tight corset, squeezing his fingers involuntarily in it , while he guided the delicious ups and downs, and prayed to the skies that white skin of his lover didn’t bruised after the insistent grip.

Their lips joined again, fervently kissing as their movements became wilder, the silver-haired man abandoned the mouth of his lover and let his head fall back releasing a long whine, when he felt how the hot cock of the writer hit the exact place that had him seeing stars, Yuuri noticed his reaction and began to direct the impatient thrusts towards the same direction, the second orgasm of the Russian did not take long in presenting itself, staining his lover’s chest with his seed at moment he bit his shoulder in order to silence the sonorous groan that threatened to escape his lips.

Pulling forces out of nowhere, Victor continued with the movement extending almost to the verge of pain his pleasure, helping the writer reach his own ecstasy, filling him completely in the process, the Japanese man fell on his back on the couch dragging the diamond with him, both panting and trembling, trying to recover from the satisfying experience.

It was an insistent knock on the door that made them jump and what took them out of their paradisiacal state, ─ Victor? ─ The duke was on the other side of the door, ─ Can I come in? ─ he asked insistently, Yuuri felt the blood escaping his face after seeing the expression of horror that formed on the face of his beloved when they heard him…


End file.
